


Library Notes

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i always see you in the library and i think you’re really cute so i leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush au (from <a href="http://broomstiks.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my">this list</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](http://elisa-pie.tumblr.com/post/112054843483/i-always-see-you-in-the-library-and-i-think-youre).

Zach likes his job, but on the days when the cute guy comes in and spends hours in the study area with his laptop and a stack of books, Zach  _loves_  his job.

The guy looks amazing in his jeans and worn out t-shirts, his hair often sticking up where he has ran his hands through it. He always looks busy too.. He’s so concentrated on his studying that he’s completely oblivious to everything around him, his fingers moving on the keyboard of his laptop or his nose in one of the books. So Zach doesn’t want to bother him, but he can’t help staring when the guy adjusts his glasses with ink-stained fingers or smiles to himself, the corners of his eyes crinkling and transforming his whole expression into something soft.

One Tuesday Zach is the only one working at the checkout counter. He is keeping himself busy by doodling a picture of his dog on a post-it note when he notices the cute guy standing up and heading towards the literature section. He's wearing particularly tight jeans today and Zach tries not to stare. He taps the pen against his chin and looks around the mostly empty section of the library, thinking. He takes a fresh note and quickly writes down on the pale yellow paper:

_your smile lights up the whole room. which is practically a fire hazard in a room filled with books._

Before he can think better of it, Zach stands up, walks to the table in the corner where the guy’s laptop, bag and books are still filling most of the space and sticks the note on the lid of the now closed laptop. His heart beating fast in his chest, Zach heads back to his work station and as soon as he sits down and starts to regret his sudden moment of uncharacteristic impulsiveness he sees the guy coming back with three more books in his hands.

Zach watches over the computer monitor as the guy sits down and sees the note, glancing around before picking it up and reading it. And then he  _laughs_ , the sound loud and sudden in the hushed silence of the library before the guy covers his mouth with his hand. He puts the note back down on the table and looks around again. His face is flushed and he’s biting his lip. Zach looks back at his computer screen before their eyes can meet, cursing his cowardice under his breath.

*

The following day Zach is still a bit worried about that note and whether it had been a good idea (although seeing the guy blush was definitely A Good Thing) so he takes another note, this time a bright green one, and writes down

_sorry, that previous note was a bit cheesy. hope your studying is going well today._

He leaves it on a pile of books when the guy goes to the bathroom.

*

A couple of days after first note Zach is going around with a cart of recently returned books. From the corner of his eye he can see the guy at his usual table, leaning his head on his hand and yawning while staring at the laptop screen. A few moments later Zach sees the guy nearly jump when his phone vibrates on the table next to him. Zach has to turn back to the shelf to hide his smile so he misses it when the guy picks up his phone and moves outside to answer it.

Zach passes the table on his way back and for the first time as far as he can remember he doesn’t see any takeaway coffee cups among the books spread all over the table. He knows he can barely function without at least one cup of coffee per day, so he wonders if the guy could do with a caffeine fix.

*

When the guy comes back inside he pauses while approaching his study corner. There is a cup of coffee on the table, not a paper cup but an actual cup that says  _I’m a librarian, what’s your superpower?_  There is also a huge cookie thing wrapped in a paper napkin and a note stuck to it that says

_not sure how you take your coffee, but you looked like you needed this._

_-zach_

Zach watches from between shelves, feeling ridiculous about hiding like this, but when he sees that blinding smile again he can’t help but smile himself. Putting his name at the end of the note had been a last minute adrenaline-fueled decision as he was leaving the things on the table and nervous of the guy getting back and catching him doing it, but he can't regret it now.

The guy takes a sip of the coffee and closes his eyes for a moment, sighing happily. Zach’s breath catches in his throat at the sight. The fact that he eats the cookie messily and ends up with crumbs on the front of his white t-shirt does nothing to diminish Zach’s interest.

*

At the end of the day Zach is arranging a display of various fiction and non-fiction books about dogs when he feels someone tap on his shoulder. It’s been a long day and Zach sighs, ready to mask his slight annoyance with the usual professionalism and politeness. He had been so wrapped up in his own head that when he turns around and sees the cute guy he is so startled that he makes a completely embarrassing, high-pitched noise, which in turn makes the guy laugh.

“It’s… you.”

The guy chuckles and adjusts the heavy-looking bag on his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s me. You must be Zach?” He looks pointedly at the name tag hanging from the front of Zach’s striped jumper.

“Um, yeah, I am. Yes.”

The guy smiles again and claps a hand on Zach’s shoulder. “See you around then. Don’t be a stranger.”

Zach looks at the retreating back in confusion before noticing something stuck to his shirt. It’s a pink post it note with a phone number and a short message that makes Zach grin so widely his cheeks hurt

_wanna get coffee together sometime? give me call._

_-chris_


End file.
